


Changing Cat

by Cloud_storms_into_battle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Hate Sex, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Morgana is a human when sexy times happen..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Still... please don’t take this too seriously!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_storms_into_battle/pseuds/Cloud_storms_into_battle
Summary: Morgana suddenly transforms into a human! Not just a human though... a way too attractive human! It's awkward for everybody especially Ryuji.





	1. Wait... what?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lux and Concluding Climax XV is totally a shameless rip-off of Noctis and FFXV (That should help you imagine how Morgana looks)XD!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona has an interesting transformation in Mementos. The Phantom Thieves have a hard time coping with it.

“That’s… surprising.”

“Mona-chan! Are you okay?!”

"Hmm, how interesting!"

“Dude what the hell?!”

The interjections of the Phantom Thieves blur together, forming a loud surprised reaction. Mona gets a sinking feeling in his gut once he hears the urgency. 

Just a few moments ago, the cat had been charging a shadow, which was downed by a powerful Laveitainn from Crow. Then some bizarre lightning bolt struck and knocked the poor feline out. 

Somehow he ignores the nauseous feeling and disorientating afterglow and manages to stand up. That’s when the realization hits him. He’s standing face to face with Skull. Somehow he’d gotten taller than the blonde.

He looks down at his paws instinctively. They’re decked in leather gloves just like the rest of the Phantom Thieves, because they’re hands- not paws. 

Mona meows, actually gasps, in surprise. 

_No way! I’m… I’m a..._

Skull’s eyes are wide with surprise, and he seems paralyzed in shock. “S-someone grab a mirror!!” His panicked voice barely manages. 

Crow has never seen Joker so shocked before. Seeing his long-time pet like this must have struck a nerve. If no one else wants to be a leader, then the darkly armored detective supposes it’ll have to be him. 

“Honestly why are we even surprised? It’s the Metaverse. Just get over it, you damn fools!” Crow growls, roughly pushing Mona towards a security mirror, tucked in the corner of the subway. 

Mona finally catches sight of himself, and it honestly takes a while to process.

Where there used to be a tiny, fluffy, adorable cat, there’s now a tall, teenager with stunning looks and spiky dark-hair. He’s decked in a sleek looking leather and vinyl tunic, covered in an abundance of leather straps and zippers, many of which seem to serve no purpose. His yellow cowl, combat boots, and gloves accent the black outfit, and his old cutlass grew with him apparently, because it’s now massive and strapped to his back.

Oracle squeals in absolute geeky delight, jumping up and down in place. “Oh my god! You look like Lux from Concluding Celestial XV!”

A wide, pleased grin appears on the dark-haired boy’s face as he finally puts the puzzle pieces together. 

_I’m a human!!_

“Yes! This is the best day of my life!” Mona's new deeper voice cheers ecstatically and he does an insane victory dance, as the other thieves look on in utter surprise and confusion.

Skull in particular can't believe what he's seeing. He just stares dumbfounded at Mona.

The dance is pretty extra, Mona twirls to each Phantom Thief giving them some sort of celebratory remark. He high-fives Noir and Queen, gives a thumbs up to Fox and Oracle, and smiles proudly at Joker. Joker can’t help but return it, because he’s never seen his cat, well human, look so happy before. 

Crow must have gone back to the hideout early, not wanting to deal with this shenanigans, and honestly Joker can’t blame the detective.

Mona offers Panther a hug, and she reluctantly accepts. A good thirty seconds pass before Panther smacks the boy over the head, forcing him off, a sheepish expression on his face.

The rest of the thieves can almost feel the awkward tension when Mona slowly approaches Skull with a cocky smug grin.

The two had always gotten on each other’s nerves, and the thieves could tell Mona’s new form was going to make things even worse between them.

“Well, I guess I told ya so.” Mona boasts, a smirk on his face. Now that Mona’s a human, that smirk oozes confidence and deviousness, rather than cuteness. Skull seems pretty taken aback by the drastic change. Mona reaches out and flicks Skull’s forehead. “I’m a human, punk!”

The thieves brace themselves for the imminent verbal fight between two thick headed Phantom Thieves to ignite. Surprisingly it doesn’t.

Instead Skull blushes and can’t even make eye contact with the dark-haired thief. He stammers out a pitiful, quiet apology- completely out of place for the brash thief. “Yeah… I guess I was wrong. Sorry man.”

Mona laughs before giving Skull a rough noogie, messing up his entire haircut, rocking the poor blonde’s head up and down. “It’s okay. No one’s perfect. Especially not you, Skull!” The blonde's face somehow gets even redder and he looks to the ground shyly. 

“I, uh, I gotta use the restroom!” Skull stutters out awkwardly before sprinting to the nearest safe room. 

Queen groans in embarrassment, slapping her hands against her face.

Mona stares at the fleeing thief in awe. _Holy crud! I’ve never riled him up so badly, he had to leave the room before! _He beams a deadly smirk that spells pure trouble, as he realizes just how much he can mess with Skull. _This is gonna be too much fun._

Mona lets out a mischievous laugh, one that was adorable when he was a cat. Now as a human that laugh sounds absolutely sinful and cruel. It makes Joker shrink back stiffly.

The other Thieves are still cringing from the awkward display between Skull and Mona, feeling a persistent form of second-hand embarrassment. Even Fox, who could usually find the beauty in anything, was left speechless. They look to their leader, desperate for some semblance of leadership. 

Unfortunately Joker really didn’t want to deal with this. He was just gonna let this weird little situation run its weird little course. 

* * *

The Phantom Thieves exited the Metaverse, and unfortunately for Ryuji's sanity, but much to Mona's delight, they found out this new form persisted outside in the normal world - Mona's thief outfit even remained, making him look like some enthusiastic cosplayer.

Despite being tired from Mementos, Akira thinks these are special circumstances. He calls an immediate team-wide meeting at the cafe and all the thieves reluctantly agree to attend. 

Akira pushes the door open slowly, desperately hoping Sojiro wouldn't be waiting behind the counter for him. He really didn't want to explain his "new" friend to the owner. Akira breathes a sigh of relief as he and Mona enter cautiously, only to find the cafe empty. 

Akira hears a toilet flushing and feels a sense of dread as the restroom door opens. He turns to Mona and urges him to get out. Mona only shrugs, haplessly reasoning, "Don't worry Akira, I'm a human remember?" He waggles his eyebrows smugly. Akira facepalms.

Sojiro leaves the restroom, drying his hands with a paper towel, as he catches sight of Mona. His eyebrows raise curiously as he takes in the boy's strange black and yellow outfit. He looks Akira dead in the eyes and just asks in a resigned, exhausted voice, "Why's the cat a person now?"

Akira's face pales. He looks to Mona, helpless eyes begging for a solution.

Mona just gives the two of them a shit-eating grin.

"Man, you're too sharp for your own good!" Mona pulls up a seat, leaning back on it, propping his feet against the top of the cafe counter."Don't worry, Boss! I'll still take fatty-tuna!"

Sojiro just gives Akira a look. "Metaverse shit?"

Akira just nods.

"Okay, okay so you're a human now, Mona..." Sojiro speaks slowly, reaching for something below the counter as he gives Mona a dirty look.

_Man, I'm surprised he's taking it so well!_ Mona crosses his arms behind his head languidly, as he continues resting his boots on the counter, humming happily._Being a human's so awesome!_

"Even if you are a human now, " Sojiro's voice booms threatening and clear, as he aims a familiar friend at the blissfully ignorant Mona. "Get your damn feet off the counter!"

He sprays the water bottle several times mercilessly soaking Mona.

Mona shrieks, arms flailing as he loses his balance, sending both him and the chair crashing to the floor.

"Make sure he behaves." Sojiro points to the groaning teenager on the floor, as he hands the bottle off to Akira. "I'm going for a smoke."

The cafe owner pinches the bridge of his nose, finally realizing just how ridiculous his life has gotten.

"And maybe some sake..."

Akira giggles, happy to see the new, cocky Mona finally get a bit of egg on his face. Akira just wishes he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves could react to Mona's new situation like Sojiro did. Then there wouldn't even be a problem in the first place. 

* * *

So far, it's fifteen minutes past the agreed meeting time, and only Yusuke, Akira, and Mona managed to make it.

_Or more likely me and Yusuke were the only ones willing to come._ Akira huffs in frustration.

The black-haired boy sits awkwardly next to his former cat, who sighs in content as he cracks his knuckles. Akira notices that Mona relishes in normal human activities - things he couldn't do as a cat, like showering, running his hand through his hair or even burping. And Akira guesses he can't blame Mona, even if it is a little odd to watch.

Yusuke sketches Mona with unabashed curiosity, he still seems a bit uncomfortable, but Akira hopes everyone will slowly get used to Mona. Yusuke shows a finished sketch to Mona, and the dark-haired teen grins in satisfaction, throwing a couple thumbs up. 

_Even if his interactions with Ryuji are a bit... weird to say the least._Akira hopes he isn't being too optimistic.

The door creaks open and Ryuji quietly walks in somehow hoping to avoid being called out.

Mona leers cruelly, eyes shining with mischief. “Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to show up, guys!”

A fire lights in Ryuji's eyes. He's enraged. "If you think I'm just gonna sit here and get insulted by a fuzzy little-" Ryuji voices slowly trails off as he realizes just how inaccurate that insult is now.

Mona's grin just grows, his arms cross confidently. "Go on, Ryuji. Say it." He gestures with his hand. 

"D-Damnit!" Ryuji gives up, cheeks blushing an angry red, as he stomps the floor in frustration. "It ain't fair!"

“Hey don’t look so down! I know you feel like you’re inadequate now that I’m a human, but at least you look pretty cute blushing like that!” Mona cockily delivers, not quite aware of the mistake.

Yusuke promptly drops his glass of tea, it shatters on the floor. He doesn't say a word as he stands up and calmly leaves the room, eyes staring in shock.

_What._ Akira thinks he might have actually lost a few brain cells at the sheer bizarre nature of the situation. _My former cat turned human thinks my best friend is cute?_

Akira turns, wanting to confirm his suspicions with a certain artist, but he almost cries as he notices the artist's disappearance. _Thanks, Yusuke! Leave me alone with them!_

With cringe already piling in his gut, Akira reluctantly looks back to the two remaining thieves. 

What he sees is... well nothing. An open window and a few knocked down chairs.

Akira face-palms so hard, he worries he might've bent his glasses. He's guessing that after the artist left, Mona and Ryuji were so embarrassed by the turn of events, that they just bailed. _This is not going to be fun to work out...._


	2. A Magician Rides a Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Mona finally confront one another. It gets pretty... heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I accept my first class ticket to hell. Feel free to let me know what a bizarre ride this one's been:)

Ryuji pants heavily, as his legs work overtime trying to catch the fleeing cat.

_Or is it guy now? This shit’s too complicated!_

All that Ryuji knows is that life’s been kind of rough ever since Mona got that new body. Their usual snarky exchanges, which Ryuji will admit he used to kind of enjoy, had devolved into a simple pattern. 

Mona belittles Ryuji, Ryuji takes the bait, Mona swings a merciless verbal haymaker, sometimes made even stronger with a nice touch of physical teasing and Ryuji falls apart, blushing, stammering, and apologizing. 

It isn’t ever even close anymore. Something about Mona’s new demeanour is a weak point for Ryuji. Maybe it's the fact that Mona, who had once been tiny and unassuming, now has a couple of inches on Ryuji. 

And Mona’s eyes definitely don’t help. The big, blue eyes give off an “innocent good guy vibe”- almost like Superman. But then Mona drops an insult in that new husky, almost sensual, voice of his and Ryuji just cannot deal with it.

All that added up to one simple fact, that almost physically hurts for Ryuji to admit.

_Mona's human form is unfairly gorgeous!_

Ryuji isn't so insecure in his masculinity, that he can't admit when a man is attractive. Yusuke's pretty, Akira is suave, and even Akechi has a certain appeal to people. The blond knows how to appreciate good looks: male or female. And it wasn't ever something he was insecure about.

But then Mona accidentally dropped that bombshell of an announcement back in Akira’s attic.

_He called me cute!_

Ryuji shakes his head harshly, pushing those thoughts aside. He needs to get answers and if he can’t catch Mona, then he'll never find them.

* * *

Mona glances back, terrified to see Ryuji relentlessly pursuing him. Mona’s still getting used to the new human legs, and his running skills leave a lot to be desired.

_There’s no way I think that vulgar idiot is cute! I must have made a mistake!_

Mona thinks back on all the little arguments they’ve ever had. Ever since they first met at Kamoshida’s palace the two tended to argue over anything. 

Ryuji swung at a particularly hard-to-hit shadow, and completely whiffed? Mona would be sure to call him ‘pathetic’.

Mona started white-knighting over Ann, vowing to protect her from evil-doers? Ryuji couldn’t stop himself from saying Ann wasn’t the type to go after cats.

_Arguing is just in our nature! So when the heck did it get so weird?!_

Mona doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s pretty sure he can pinpoint just when the dynamic changed.

_Ever since I became a human..._

The first time Mona insulted Ryuji as a human was honestly euphoric. Ryuji literally blushed, and rushed out of the area in embarrassment. Mona can remember a strange warm fuzzy feeling in his gut. The kind he always got around Ann. It was so amazing, he couldn’t stop doing it whenever he had the chance. 

_And okay maybe I did go too far a few times!_ Mona admits with a guilty conscious as he recalls an altercation in Mementos the other day.

* * *

“Man. I sure do wish Mona could still turn into a bus.” Skull sighed, legs aching from walking the entire trek. He grinned as he saw Mona’s body stiffen at his remark. It finally seemed like he'd found some ammo to use against him. “It was really the most useful thing about him.” He added on.

Queen spoke up, desperately hoping they can avoid an argument between the two, which seemed to draw awkwardness like moths to a flame. “Now, Skull. We’re all confused by the turn of events! It’s hardly fair to-“

“Nah. It’s okay, Queen. I can handle this.” Mona spoke in a dangerous tone, as he strutted slowly towards Skull with purpose. 

“Everyone else can adapt, and deal with, GASP, walking a little bit. But not you Skull.” His eyes twinkled with pure mischief as he pointed to the blond. Skull's cockiness was all but gone now, killed by Mona's sinful voice and swagger. “You just wanna ride this, don’t you?” He gestured towards his body. 

Somewhere in Japan, at that exact moment in time, a record needle scratched.

A loud muffled scream sounded. Noir had taken off her fedora, and vented her emotions into it. Queen stood by, concerned expression painted on her face, as she spoke words of comfort. 

Joker hid his blushing face desperately behind his hands - as his mask simply couldn’t conceal the pure embarrassment enough.

Crow, who took just a little too much pleasure in seeing the Phantom Thieves suffer, gave everybody a shit-eating grin.

“Well if Skull wants to ride him, how on earth is that lazy? It’s quite a physical activity.” Crow waggled his eyebrows for effect.

If the Phantom Thieves were embarrassed, which they definitely were, then poor Skull was probably experiencing something ten times as strong. 

He just sat there paralyzed, jaw slack in shock, eyes staring shyly at the ground.

Mona laughed, actually full out cackled at Skull's reaction.

_Oh my god. That's adorable! _Mona practically went giddy with power, feeling an odd warm feeling, that he could definitely get used to._ I don't think that blush will ever go away!_

* * *

A deafening honk knocks Mona out of his flashback. 

"Oh, crud!" 

Mona sees the speeding taxi just in time and jumps back onto the sidewalk. He huffs, out of breath, and glances behind him, glad to see no sign of Ryuji. 

_Heh! I guess the master thief wins in the end!_Cheers Mona internally. 

Mona only manages a few steps, humming in blissful ignorance, before he's snagged. 

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me. Right. Now!" Ryuji growls through clenched teeth, dragging Mona along by the collar of his undershirt. Mona kicks and wiggles the entire way, causing passerby and pedestrians to throw quite a few confused looks towards them.

"Hey, you dumb buffoon! Knock it off!" Mona tilts his blushing head towards the onlookers. "You're making a scene!"

"I don't care! I'm gettin' so fed up with you!"

Mona physically shrinks back in fear. "Okay, I guess we have a lot to talk about. I- I promise not to run away."

Ryuji nods, calming down just a little bit. "Thanks. Let's head to my place."

The two thieves go on their way, calling a temporary truce for the time-being.

* * *

The two are sitting awkwardly in the tiny living room of Ryuji's mother's cramped apartment. Ryuji looks at Mona expectantly, foot tapping impatiently. 

Mona decides honesty is probably the best policy. He sighs, folding his hands behind his back. “Look it’s just that, ever since I turned into a human, our exchanges seem pretty... one-sided.”

Ryuji just nods along, feeling a slight redness overtake his cheeks.

“W-why do you keep teasin’ me then!” Ryuji stammers out, confusion overtaking his calmness. “It’s fuckin’ embarrasin’ dude!”

Mona blinks a few times, surprised. He doesn't think he's ever heard the blond say that cuss word before, so Ryuji must be pretty frustrated.

The dark-haired boy sweeps a hand through his hair, trying to come up with some sort of explanation. "Look, Ryuji if you saw what you look like when you get super flustered, I think you'd understand why I kept messing with you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, I should've considered your feelings more. Some people are just more sensitive than others, right?" The last part is tacked on without thinking, and Mona doesn't realize how it could come off as an insult.

Ryuji's eye twitches, body stiffening at the non-apology.

"So, you bully me for days on end, and then try to apologize, by sayin' it was just too fun to stop?!" Ryuji growls, sending a shiver down Mona's spine. He saunters towards the leather-clad boy, forcing his back against a wall. Mona tries weakly to speak up, but Ryuji's narrowing, glaring eyes kill that attempt. "No, screw you!" 

Mona winces, a little intimidated. And okay he can admit, when Ryuji phrases it like that it definitely makes him sound like a jerk. But Mona honestly didn't mean any ill intent. He simply thought of their snark sessions as some kind of game. But now that he's standing here in Ryuji's living room, backed up against the wall, facing his blunt, seething anger, Mona just wants to calm his friend down. He holds his hands out in front of him, an attempt at a placating gesture. 

"Look, Ryuji I know you're mad at me but-"

"Can it, Mona!" Ryuji shouts, enraged. The frustration of being mercilessly teased by some stupid cat-turned-human for days on end finally reaches its boiling point for the blond. "You just stop toyin' with my damn emotions, or I'll give you exactly what you're askin' for!"

The dark-haired boy tilts his head in confusion. Just what did Ryuji think Mona was asking for? They were teammates and despite getting into numerous arguments, they never crossed the line this far into yelling and accusing. Mona knows Ryuji would never want to actually hurt him, so he disregards the warning, thinking it was just an attempt from Ryuji to get under his skin.

“Okay, Ryuji. We’ve both made mistakes, but honestly it’s going too far-“

It comes completely out of left field and shocks Mona to the core. Ryuji, who is now pressing closely against him, brings his mouth up to Mona's exposed neck and bites down, _hard._

Mona can't help the shudder that runs through his body. He also can't help the desperate, wanting mewl that escapes his mouth.

_W-What the heck is happening?!_ An all consuming heat takes over Mona's face._ I'm supposed to be in control, not him!_

"You're too fuckin' gorgeous for your own good." Ryuji whispers huskily into Mona's ear. "I think that's why you've been actin' like such a damn brat. Cause you wanted my attention, wanted to rile me up, so that I'd get pissed and treat you like the damn brat you are!" Ryuji's voice escalates as the declaration continues, before he yanks Mona off the wall and sends him tumbling towards the couch. 

"Well, Mission accomplished." Ryuji's anger-filled eyes leer down, finally ready to turn the tables. "Let's get you out of that dumb-ass costume, huh?"

Mona just nods submissively, feeling a strange mixture of fear and excitement. His fingers shakily work the many, many belt buckles and zippers on his tunic.

With such a ridiculously complicated outfit, stripping was obviously going to take a while. So Ryuji yanks his pants off, and pops open the bottle of lubricant, which he kept hidden in the night-stand, and starts slicking his cock. He varies his pace, and lets himself feast on the show as low anticipatory groans leave the blond.

Eventually the raven's managed to strip completely, revealing his naked form and hard cock to Ryuji. His eyes bashfully stare at the floor. 

Ryuji ogles in absolute adoration. This shy timid demeanor is a complete far cry from the almost cruel one from just yesterday. It mixes with the sheer attractiveness of Mona's new body to form a heady, intoxicating and addicting desire.

"C'mon, man. Don't keep me waitin'. " Ryuji leans back on the couch, patting his lap teasingly, and motioning for Mona to mount him.

"W-what." Mona's hitches, as a strong angry red lights his face up. It's so vivid, Ryuji can actually see it through the fringes of Mona's hair.

_God after all that damn teasin' seein' him all flustered is fuckin' cathartic!_

"You're outta your mind, if you think I'm gonna waste any energy on you." Mona just stares at Ryuji's erect cock, as that familiar warm feeling returns ten fold. "You wanna feel good? Then your slutty ass is gonna have to ride me." 

This is where all the endless teasing and insults from Mona led. To Ryuji fighting back. And Mona certainly hadn't tossed those insults, with sex as a endgame objective, but he realizes with excitement, that it's honestly something he wants to experience - to indulge in. He's not sure if Ryuji taking his pent-up frustrations out on Mona's human body will be enough to mend their friendship, but he's sure as hell going to try at least. 

He spreads his cheeks as he mounts Ryuji, ready to let himself ride the blond. He starts slowly, pushing himself carefully on, but eventually gravity takes control and forces the raven done in one cruel drop. He lets out a rather embarrassing squeak as he feels Ryuji hit his prostate immediately, causing Mona's cock to twitch a few times.

Mona stutters, trying to get used to Ryuji’s cock. He doesn’t seem to know where to go from here, and Ryuji finds that extremely appealing.

“You know how to ride someone?” Ryuji asks, a predatory smirk showing.

Mona just bites his bottom lip, glassy eyes watering and shifting at the sensation of Ryuji cock. Ryuji takes Mona's inability to continue as a "no".

“It’s easy, man. Here, I'll show you.” 

He lifts Mona under his arms and yanks him harshly up, making him almost slide off Ryuji’s cock entirely. “You go up.” He holds Mona suspended for a few seconds, relishing in how the formerly arrogant boy now had uncontrollable lust plastered on his face. 

“Ryuji- wait”

“And then you go down!” He releases Mona with a slight cruel edge to his voice, and he lets out a wrecked noise as his ass slowly gets filled again. Mona arches his neck wildly and his voice goes shrill, manic even.

“God! Ryuji!” Mona’s never felt so good before. His entire body twitches, as he continues to follow Ryuji’s lead. He shakily inhales as he lifts himself up off of Ryuji’s cock. And then mewls in maddening bliss as he sinks back down, often times seeing stars. His composure has all but thrown itself out the window now.

Mona's body is wracked with pleasure, and he needs something, _anything_, to ground him. He snatches a nearby throw pillow, and hugs it tightly against his chest, as he continues bouncing up and down Ryuji's throbbing cock, occasionally throwing the blond a curve ball by shifting his hips or grinding.

"Damn you're beautiful like this! When the tables have turned! When you're the embarrassed, blushing one!" Ryuji starts to moan openly, the combination of Mona's sheer determination and natural skill proving an amazing one.

"How's it feel to finally get brought down a few pegs?" Ryuji manages to hiss amidst uncontrollable moans, caused by the absolutely sinful feeling of Mona's ass bouncing up and down Ryuji's shaft.

"It feels so good!" Mona actually starts to pant much to Ryuji's delight. "I'm sorry for all of the, nggh, teasing Ryuji!" Sharing such an intimate moment with the blond, makes Mona realize there's no point in hiding secrets anymore. His voice cracks, as he bares his intentions. "I only started bullying you because," Ryuji chooses that exact moment to yank Mona's hair, which causes Mona to gasp sporadically, because _god_ that felt way too good. He somehow manages to finish his thought. "I wanted to impress Ann!"

A few moments of silence pass, as tension and worry fill Mona's gut.

Then Ryuji leers at Mona, glare steely and cold. He brings his mouth to Mona's ear, who can't stop himself from trembling. 

He nips at Mona's earlobe a couple times, before whispering, voice hot and warm. "You don't need to worry about impressin' her anymore." His gravely, rasping words embody pure possessiveness, and Mona whines. "Because we have each other now. I'm yours and your mine." 

"Yes!" Ann had only ever been a distant dream, something Mona had often fantasized about, but never managed to achieve. But Ryuji was right here in front of him. And he was showing Mona things he'd never dreamed about before, but couldn't imagine life without now. "That sounds perfect!" Mona shows the blond his appreciation, by going twice as fast, gyrating and shifting his hips to make Ryuji feel as good as possible.

"Shit! You're too fuckin' good at this man!"

Mona pauses and grinds himself against Ryuji's cock. 

"I ain't gonna last much longer!" 

"It's okay, " Mona slows his movements and gives Ryuji a cocky, depraved smirk. "Go ahead and finish." He swiftly continues, jerking his hips up and down as fast as he possibly can.

Ryuji falls apart, cocky bravado gone as he lets out little gasps of pleasure, and releases deep within Mona. "Fuck! You're amazin' Mona!" 

Mona lets out an airy giggle, Ryuji's release causing a fuzzy, happy sensation to pool in his stomach. Mona's cock throbs in anticipation, before he collapses to the base of Ryuji's spent cock- utterly exhausted from all the rigorous movement of his hips.

"Here, man. Lemme take care of that for you." 

Ryuji, still trembling from the afterglow of that orgasm, brings a weak, shaky hand to Mona's cock. He strokes with just a few quick jerks of his wrist, and suddenly fire runs through Mona. He jerks his head back, and a powerful, satisfied howl of bliss blasts through Mona's being. "Oh my god! Ryuji, Ryuji, Ryuji..." He repeats the blond's name like a mantra, as he comes, release dripping onto his chest and legs.

The two just sit there stunned, basking in the amazing aftermath of the mind-numbing experience.

A few minutes later, Ryuji huffs in insecurity, grabbing a couple tissues, and throwing some to Mona. Ryuji stammers as he scratches his neck nervously. "So was that just some fling to you, or did you wanna try to make this work?"

Mona blinks a few times in disbelief. "I've never felt so happy in my entire life." And he was being honest. Being with Ryuji just now has cemented his inner belief that he's been a human all along. "Of course I want to try to make this work."

"I think we've got chemistry here." Ryuji adds, smiling genuinely.

Mona finds himself excited at the thought of moving past their old heated rivalry. "I'm just not sure how we'll tell the others. Got any ideas?"

Ryuji giggles, overwhelmed just a little bit by the thought of telling them. Especially Akira.

_How the hell am I gonna tell him I'm datin' his former cat?_

Even if Mona was a human now, the thought of Akira finding out is terrifying. 

"Nah, man. Let's just keep this between us for now."

Mona nods in agreement.

* * *

"Goro! Are you sure we shouldn't knock first." Akira eyes the detective, who's currently picking the lock on the apartment door, with growing trepidation.

"Of course not, Akira. Did you hear that ruckus and shouting? Dumb and dumber are fighting." Akechi hums in mild irritation, as the lock's proving a bit hard to crack. "Besides the first rule of detective work is to always catch your suspects off guard."

Akira reluctantly goes along with it. All the thieves had held a meeting without Mona and Ryuji, and came to a resolution. Something needed to be done about those two. Their... _ charged_ rivalry was quickly becoming a detriment to the team's cohesion.

The tumblers sound with a satisfying click, as Akechi grins. "Got it!"

"After you, leader." Akechi speaks mockingly, holding the door open.

Akira walks into Ryuji's apartment calmly and rationally. He'd rehearsed the speech several times in his head already. He thinks he's perfected a way to let the two know about the planned intervention without them descending into absolute anarchy.

The sight that greets him promptly and mercilessly fires a shotgun through all of Akira's preparation.

**"OH MY GOD - NO WHY!"**

Mona and Ryuji are laying on the couch completely nude, wearing mutual expressions of dread as Akira's panicked shout reaches their ears. The open bottle of lubricant, and crumpled up tissues on the floor tell Akira and Akechi all they need to know.

Akira has always been the textbook definition of hero. And seeing his arch-rival make a beeline for the exit, fills Akechi with sadistic glee.

He turns to the mortified blond and raven, a feral, ecstatic grin on his face. "Thanks for the entertainment, you two lovebirds!" He walks out of the room, giggling helplessly, his shoulders twitching up and down.

He sees Akira looking utterly hopeless, blushing and concealing his face with his hands.

"You're welcome, leader. We'd never have found them, had it not been for my lock-picking and deduction skills."

Akira just nods, expression forlorn and lost, unsure if his innocence can ever truly recover. 

"Well, at least the fighting should stop. Now that your best friend and cat are fuck buddies and all."

Akira just slugs Akechi in the shoulder. 


End file.
